About Love and Duels
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Alexis gets unexpected help from a friend concerning her feelings for Jaden. As if that isn't enough her brother gives her advice. Can she finally confess the deep of her feelings and how will Jaden react? Alexis/Jaden
1. A friend's help

A/N: This is my first story about Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I read a lot of stories about the Alexis and Jaden pairing and immediately loved it. So this is my first try to write a fic about them. This takes part after season two. Please enjoy :)

* * *

"Do you remember our first duel on the lake?"

"Sure Lex. If I remember correctly I won that." The brown-haired boy grinned at her.

"Since then we have been friends and I-"

"Yeah it was a great duel it made so much fun and you almost beat me." Jaden interrupted.

"Well yes, but what I wanted to say is..." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "After the duel I felt different. The truth is that I have been in love with you ever since that day."

She looked at Jaden to see him looking with pity at her.

"I am sorry Lex, but my heart belongs to dueling. There is no room for romance."

"No Jaden no..."

Alexis felt herself trembling. She shouted the same words until she felt someone shake her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Jasmine standing in front of her.

It had been a dream. The same dream that haunted her ever since she had discovered the deep of her feelings for Jaden. She dreamed that he rejected her on a regular basis, but it was the first time she screamed so loud that one of her roommates woke up. Alexis looked over to Mindy to see if she was awake too. Thankfully her friend was a heavy sleeper. Slifer, Ra and Obelisk could all be standing in front of their dorm roaring and that girl wouldn't wake up.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked, successfully breaking her friend out of her thoughts.

"Yes, it was just a bad dream."

"About Jaden." It was more a statement than a question.

"W-What? I don't know what you are talking about. Why would I dream about him?" Alexis was glad that it was dark, because so her blush went unnoticed.

"You were screaming 'No Jaden'. I think that makes it obvious about who you were dreaming."

"So what about it? I dreamed about dueling him. Nothing strange about that." Alexis shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

"That's a lie and you know it." Jasmine sat down on the bed and put a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't deny it. Your feelings for Jaden are obvious to everyone who sees you two together... well except to Jaden of course."

"See, you said it yourself. He is way too clueless and too much in love with dueling to notice anything around him. Tell me, do you think I would really be in love with someone so clueless?" Alexis thought she had made her point. Surely Jasmine would let it go now. She didn't know how wrong she was.

"Yes, I think you are." Before her friend could protest Jasmine continued. "Ever if I still don't like these Slifer people and even if I thought of Jaden as a Slifer slacker at first I recognized that he has a heart of gold and that is what you deserve. Someone who sees you and not just your look. "

Alexis looked down on her hands in her lap and thought about what Jasmine had said. It was true, her friends had always talked bad about Jaden in the beginning because he was a Slifer. However if even they recognized how amazing he was, how could she being so close to him ignore it. She couldn't deny that she was indeed in love with him, but she was sure he didn't feel the same. The dream would become reality as soon as she would confess to him.

"I will think about it." She offered Jasmine as an answer and gave her the best smile she could manage with her heavy heart.

Her friend saw the doubt in her eyes, but decided to let it go. It was after all not her decision to make.

While Jasmine fell back asleep quickly Alexis lay awake for a long time after their talk.

The next morning came way to soon for Alexis and she only managed to be on time with running, which was untypical for the Obelisk Blue. Ten minutes into the lesson a young duelist in a red jacket entered the room. He looked still a little tired and out of breath.

"Jaden detention after class." The teacher didn't even had to look up to know who came too late again.

The Slifer Red sighed and took his seat next to Syrus. Jaden turned around and his eyes met Alexis'. When he smiled at her she felt her stomach turn pleasingly. If she could just go back to her strong and independent self. She always felt so vulnerable when she was around Jaden. He was the only one who had power over her because he held her heart. Maybe he didn't know it, but that didn't affect the truth of it.

The next lesson was duel practice and Jaden had to duel an Obelisk Blue, who had never lost to anyone before. The opponent was suggested by Dr. Crowler, who wanted to make Jaden's life difficult again. Now that he was rector he had even more opportunities to do that.

Alexis stood near the rail of the huge arena, much like she had done by his entrance exam. She tried to focus on the duel, but her eyes always seemed to come back to look at Jaden.

"So only a friend who happens to be a guy, huh?"

Surprised she turned around to come face to face with...

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. A brother's advice

A/N: First of all I thank everyone who added this story to their Favorite list or followed it. That really means a lot to me :)

Secondly I want to get a few things straight. A reviewer pointed out that by writing in the beginning of the first chapter that "I read a lot of stories about the Alexis and Jaden pairing and immediately loved it." I implied that I get my knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh GX from fanfics. That is NOT true. I watched the first and second season already and I will watch the rest as soon as I can. Another point that this reviewer criticized was that I insulted Alexis' character by "writing Asuka as a fragile little flower who screams in terror at the very thought of Juudai not returning any affections". This was never my intention and I don't think I did that by including that dream. Let's face it, in our dreams we come to terms with hopes, wishes and also fears that we never see this clearly when we are conscious. Even a strong woman like Alexis can be afraid of rejection.

Sorry for the long author note. I am normally not so sensitive about reviews. However I really put a lot of effort in writing this story and I am open for constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate insulting and plain mean comments.

* * *

Alexis stood near the rail of the huge arena, much like she had done by his entrance exam. She tried to focus on the duel, but her eyes always seemed to come back to look at Jaden.

"So only a friend who happens to be a guy, huh?"

Surprised she turned around to come face to face with...

"Atticus."

"Hey sissy. I see you are watching the duelist more than the duel itself."

"Why are you always so interested in my non-existing love life?" Alexis asked her brother annoyed.

"I think it does exist." He smirked, but then he got serious. "I don't see why you are hesitating to tell him your feelings."

Atticus saw his sister about to open her mouth to deny that she had feelings for the Slifer, so he cut her off. "Don't. I know you sis and I see how much in love you are with him."

Alexis sighed deeply. Even if Atticus got on her nerves a lot, he was still her brother and she knew she could trust him with what was on her mind. Looking around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping she responded.

"So what if I am? It's not like it matters." The last part was almost a whisper.

"Of course it matters. You should tell him."

Alexis shook her head and before she lowered it Atticus could see sadness in her eyes. The dream that haunted her often came back to her mind. "He would reject me. All he cares about is dueling. He is too much in love with that to see my feelings."

Atticus shook his head in disbelief. His sister might be the Queen of Obelisk Blue, but in love matters she was almost as clueless as Jaden.

"Your are dense sometimes sis. Don't you see the look he gives only you? Of all of his friends he pays the closest attention to you. He always asks you if you are alright when you space out and he cheers in every duel you compete in the loudest."

"He does that for all of his friends."

"No, not like this. He gives you special treatment. It's his way of showing you how he feels. You don't think he would openly flirt, do you? I mean it's Jaden after all." Atticus nudged his sister slightly. "Think about it." With that he left.

Alexis stood there speechless. What Atticus had said made actually sense, now that she though about it. Maybe there was a chance, but she tried to not get her hopes up. There was still a high chance of rejection.

Suddenly she felt someone touching her shoulder lightly.

"Atticus if you are-" She stopped, seeing that it was Jaden and not her brother.

"Lex can I talk to you for a minute? I mean maybe on the cliff?" He smiled at her.

Alexis nodded dumbfound. Had she really been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't notice the end of the duel. She took a quick look at the field and saw Jaden's opponent kneeling on the floor hitting the ground. It didn't took a genius to figure out that the Obelisk Blue student had lost to the Slifer. Smiling slightly she went with Jaden outside.

When they made it to the cliff they sat down and looked on the ocean.

"You seemed to be so deep in thoughts the last weeks and when I won you didn't even came down to congratulate me." Jaden broke the silence.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to not come over and congra-"

"That's not what I mean. I am just wondering if everything is alright Lex?" The concern in his voice and the worry in his eyes made Alexis' heart beat faster. He had really noticed these little things about her? Maybe Atticus was right and there was hope. She was about to speak up and finally tell him about the feelings she had held back for so long when he added the words that stopped her.

"You know you can tell me anything. We are friends."

The Queen of Obelisk Blue winced at the last word. Again he had made it clear that she was nothing more than a friend to him. It hurt. Suddenly she realized that there was only one way for her to deal with it. She had to end it. It would hurt her too much to continue this and she didn't want to get weak over this.

"You are right, there is something. Jaden, I think we shouldn't be friends any more." On the outside she looked collected and almost cold, but on the inside her heart broke. She reasoned with herself that it was better this way. She couldn't be just his friend and obviously that was all she was to him.

"Why? I don't understand." Jaden was confused and a hurt look could be seen in his eyes.

Alexis sighed deeply. How could he be so dense? Her hurt changed to anger.

"You are an idiot. How can you not notice that I have feelings for you?"

Alexis gasped at her own confession. What had she done? Her mind went back to her dream. Great she had done everything to make it become real. Now her heart and feelings were out in the open and lay vulnerable for Jaden to see. She cursed herself for seeming so weak, especially in front of him. She couldn't take his rejection so she ran.

Seeing her run away and having heard her words something clicked in Jaden. He had thought he was the only one who harbored strong feelings for her, but now knowing she felt the same he was happier than when he had won any duel. Suddenly it made sense that some of his friends always called him clueless when it came to Alexis. Alexis. He had to catch up with her.

"Lex wait." He screamed and ran after her.

Luckily for him she hadn't made it far and he caught up with her in a few minutes. Due to his sprint training to class every morning he had gotten very fast. Never let it be said that being late would be bad, it helped him with his stamina.

"Lex." He stepped closer to her. "I think you are right. We shouldn't be friends any more."

Alexis closed her eyes, preparing herself for the rejection that was about to come. Every moment now she would feel her heart break. She was sure of it.

"We should be more than that."

It was clumsy, but somehow so sweet and typical Jaden. The Queen of Obelisk Blue opened her eyes and looked up. A slight blush was covering the Slifer's cheeks and his eyes shone with an emotion she had seen him wear only when dueling: Love. He really meant what he had said. Alexis smiled and her eyes mirrored the love in Jaden's when they locked eyes.

Hesitant and shyly Jaden reached out and lay his hand on her cheek. He had experience with duels and was confident about it, but not in love matters. This was his first kiss and he wanted to make it count. Little did he know that Alexis was just as nervous as he was. Slowly he closed the space separating them and their lips met in a sweet shy and soft first kiss.

Getting a little more confident now Jaden moved on of his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to himself. Alexis in return encircled her arms around his neck. This was pure bliss for both of them after hiding their feelings for each other for so long.

'Maybe he can love me more than dueling.' Alexis thought happily before letting herself fall deeper into the kiss.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. I don't know if I will write another story about Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Thanks again to everyone who liked this story and supported me :)


End file.
